1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to data processing systems and, in particular, to a data processing system and method including a server and client computer system coupled together utilizing a network. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a data processing system and method including a server and client computer system coupled together utilizing a network for remotely rendering the client computer system inoperable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computer systems are well known in the art. They have attained widespread use for providing computer power to many segments of today's modern society. Personal computers (PCs) may be defined as a desktop, floor standing, or portable microcomputer that includes a system unit having a central processing unit (CPU) and associated volatile and non-volatile memory, including random access memory (RAM) and basic input/output system read only memory (BIOS ROM), a system monitor, a keyboard, one or more flexible diskette drives, a CD-ROM drive, a fixed disk storage drive (also known as a "hard drive"), a pointing device such as a mouse, and an optional network interface adapter. One of the distinguishing characteristics of these systems is the use of a motherboard or system planar to electrically connect these components together. Examples of such personal computer systems are IBM's PC series, Aptiva series, and Thinkpad series.
With PCs being increasingly connected into networks to allow transfers of data among computers to occur, more operations such as maintenance, updating of applications, and data collections are occurring over the network. Computer networks are also becoming essential to their users. It is desirable to minimize loss of productivity by increasing availability of network resources. In today's networked world, the availability and performance of the network is as important as the availability and performance of the personal computer.
Computer systems are typically provided at remote locations, and may be networked to a server. For example, computer systems may be found in public locations such as at banking institutions. Unauthorized use of these remote computer systems is a large problem which can result in lost data and significant costs to businesses.
Therefore a need exists for a data processing system and method for a server computer system to remotely render a client computer system inoperable.